


The Life of Shadowhunters: behind the scenes

by killmongcr



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack fic I guess, F/M, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Stupid Ass Shit, This is basically s crack fic based off a bunch off prompts i found on pinterest, to help our souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongcr/pseuds/killmongcr
Summary: A crack fic based off multiple prompts I found on Pinterest. It’s gonna be funny I hope, lots of malec lmao. Anyway enjoy sh fam! (Also #saveshadowhunters like bITCH)





	The Life of Shadowhunters: behind the scenes

**Author's Note:**

> alecs a sarcastic gay, Clary ain’t dealing with nobody’s shit, and everyone’s having a good time at the grocery store

“Clary catch!” Alec screamed, throwing a bag of carrots at Clary in the middle of the produce aisle. 

“Alec, we were told to get FOOD for the institute, nobody likes fucking carrots.” Clary stayed, putting the carrots in the cart. “Well, I do and I happen to live at the institute, so” Alec retorted, sending her a smug smile. Clary smiled back, turning away. “Where’d Jace and Magnus go? You know we can’t leave those two alone.” She said.

Alec went wide-eyed. “Oh shit. We lost Magnus and Jace,” 

“Yeah, that’s what I just said. When did we see them last?” Clary asked. “Uhm, we were walking in the freezer section.” Alec said. “Okay, I’ll go look in the freezer section. You go look everywhere else.” Alec nodded, racing down the aisle.

He strutted down the aisles, peeking into every small one. ‘Where the fuck could they be?’, He thought to himself. ‘A fucking warlock and a blond who’s obsessed with his own looks. How?’ He continued.

Alec turned a corner, running straight into someone. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry,” He realized it was Magnus. “Oh, Magnus. Hi. We were looking for you,”

”Oh yeah. Jace and I were just browsing the aisles.” He said, smiling. “Where’s the redhead?” Alec jumped. “Yeah, she’s off looking for Jace.”

”They should be up at the front, let’s go.”  Alec said, guiding Magnus throughout the store.

They approached the counters, not a single Clary or Jace in sight. “Well,” Magnus said, looking around. “Here, I got this.” Alec said, walking up to the cashier.

”Excuse me, I lost my friend. Can I make an announcement” The cashier nodded. Alec leaned into the mic, clearing his throat. 

“Goodbye, you little shit.” He stated into it.


End file.
